Devices of this kind are typically based on the fact that the force and/or pressure causes a deformation of a deformation element intended for this purpose. That deformation is converted into an electrical signal. For example, a cantilever beam can be provided for a measurement of pure force, while a membrane is provided for a measurement of pressure.
For certain applications, particularly in the fields of processing and food engineering, a flush-mounted sensor is advantageous, where no medium is able to collect in the otherwise customary connection channel to the deformation element of the apparatus. With such sensors, the deformation of a flush-mounted deformation element, for example a flush-mounted membrane, is usually forwarded by a non-compressible transmission medium, for example oil, to the actual pressure sensing structure with strain gauges. From a production engineering perspective, these kinds of sensors are quite complex with regard to the required oil filling step, and they suffer from further disadvantages, for example, the undesired influence of the expansion of the transfer medium on the sensor signal in the event of a temperature increase.